zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro
Hiro (浩 Hiro, literally: "prosperous") is a 19 year old firebender and traveling companion of Rai. Like her, he was taken from his home as a child and sold into slavery to the same man as Rai, Goro. After being freed following her display of her Avatar powers, Hiro returned to a normal life, but found himself uncomfortable with a quiet life of normalcy. So, he took up the identity of the Blue Spirit due to being fond of the stories about it as a child. He became a vigilante to help those who could not help themselves as well as find Rai and repay her for freeing him. He has a puma goat named Griffith. Physical description Hiro is a tall young man with long black hair, pale skin and pale blue eyes. He wears a long sleeveless, black trench coat over an ornate, yet worn out red Chinese-style top, grey pants and brown boots as well as a long, tattered orange scarf around his neck. He also wears brown leather bracers on his forearms and has two broadswords sheathed across his back. As the Blue Spirit, Hiro ties his hair in a ponytail, is dressed entirely in black and wears a blue oni mask similar to the one worn by the original Blue Spirit. Personality Much like Rai, Hiro has been deeply affected and hardened by his life in slavery. Unlike her, however, he retains a great deal of compassion for others and always steps in to help those in need. He despises people who mistreat others and is quick to throw himself into a situation to the point where he does not always think things through, making him very reckless. Upon finding Rai, he is quick to pledge his allegiance and affection for her, though she is equally quick in brushing both off. Hiro maintains a strong loyalty towards her and unlike her other companions Takumi and Sati, Hiro understands the trauma she experienced and why she is the way she is. Abilities Powers *'Firebending:' Hiro is highly skilled in firebending, able to generate flames to attack his enemies or even propel himself in a specific direction. **'Lightning generation:' In the times since being freed from slavery, Hiro also learned how to generate lightning. Skills *'Combat training:' After being freed from slavery, Hiro pursued a career in extensive combat training, becoming an expert in hand-to-hand combat. **'Swordsmanship:' He also became well-versed in swordsmanship. **'Dual wielding:' In particular, Hiro is skilled in dual wielding broadswords, the same type of weapon used by the Blue Spirit. *'Stealth:' Hiro is also well-trained in stealth, easily able to sneak past guards and into fortified buildings without being detected. Equipment *'Blue Spirit mask:' Hiro possesses a blue oni mask similar to the one worn by the Blue Spirit to conceal his identity. *'Dual broadswords:' Hiro's signature weapons are his dual broadswords. He specifically chose these weapons because they were the same type of weapons used by the original Blue Spirit. Trivia *The character in Hiro's name means "prosperous". *If Hiro were to have a Pokemon team, they would consist of: **Gogoat, to represent Griffith. **Pangoro, to represent Hiro's vigilante lifestyle in helping those in need or being oppressed. **Doublade, to represent Hiro's use of dual blades. **Greninja, to represent Hiro's Blue Spirit alter ego and his proficient stealth. **Houndoom, to represent his aggression and firebending. **Zorua, to represent his use of subterfuge and misdirection as the Blue Spirit. Category:Fan Characters Category:Avatar characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:Humans Category:A to Z